


Fanboys

by OnthePole



Series: Will and Ted's Excellent Adventures [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/pseuds/OnthePole
Summary: Will and Ted are fanboys.





	1. Casual People Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fisidrosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisidrosa/gifts).



> For Jo x
> 
> Thanks for being you and for your support.

Will and Ted are not on a stakeout.

They both prefer to think of this as _casual people watching_ , because they are very casually watching the club patrons and very definitely not looking for _him_.

But his team is very definitely here. They're in the same hotel, after all.

As expected, his golden blond hair gleams above surrounding heads of the dance floor when the disco ball starts to spin, and catches the attentive eyes of two Very Casual People Watchers.

“Wow,” Ted breathes. Nico is sinfully dressed, tight black jeans and a white cotton v-neck showing off his strong neck. Big hands are clamped on the ass of a slightly shorter Spaniard man, pulling their crotches together to slowly grind together to a pulsing club beat. Nico is sex on legs. 

Ted looks to his left and finds his boyfriend levelly staring right back at him, eyes imploring.

“Ted.”

“I know, Will. We will do it tonight.”

***o***

After an hour of watching, Nico has lost the Spaniard (to the delight of the couple) and has decided in favor of dancing with one of the blonde girls from hospitality, whispering into her ear before releasing her and walking off to the bar.

Opportunity sighted, Will and Ted hurry over to him.  


Nico turns, noticing his friends moving towards him, and greets them warmly.

“Guys!” The blonde man greets them in turn with a tight hug and a dazzling smile. “Hey mates! Expected you to be at the Red Bull party. Good on Dan for finally winning, was about time! But I’m sure you’ve written it all down in your notebook, Ted!” Nico laughs, and the lights catch the sweat on his neck. Ted gulps. 

“You guys want a drink?" Nico turns his attention to Will. "It’s on me!”

Will and Ted share a loaded look before turning back to the driver. 

“Sure!”

***o***

Two hours and a bottle of tequila later, the three of them are well past tipsy. 

“I’m glad I found you guys here! I was hoping to find some fun of the _other kind_ tonight but I’m glad we are having fun!” Nico slurs, slapping a hand on either man’s shoulder.

Will sees his opportunity, and _pounces._

“I know a way you can do both,” he winks, “if you know what we mean.”

Nico blinks once, twice, and again before he answers.  


“Both of you?” He points between two journalists. “You are together?”

Ted and Will both nod, the latter looking like the cat that got the cream when he says, “Room 332 of your hotel. Meet us in 15?”

Nico nods, returning the grin.

***o***

Will slams the door behind them while Ted turns to his boyfriend.

“Oh my god, Will.”  


"Oh fuck.” 

"Oh my god, Will."

" _I know._ Oh my god."

“Will, in 10 minutes Nico Hulkenberg will be here to fuck us. Oh my god!” Ted literally _squeals_ , flapping his hands in front of him.

Will grabs Ted’s flailing hands in his and happily jumps up and down, the two of them spinning in a joyful circle.

“Start the shower!”

***o***

Ted is toweling his curls dry when he hears a knock at the door. He exchanges a quick, panicked glance with his boyfriend before hopping on the bed, settling on his side, ( _look casual_ ), and nods at the door.

Will dutifully opens the door, and _he_ steps inside.

He’s really here.

Nico Hulkenberg is actually here to fuck them. 

_Oh my god._


	2. Not My Cup of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh _god._ They really got it wrong. Nico is not interested in them at all. Ted meets Will's eyes, and he looks positively stricken. Oh shit. _Super shit._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jo, my favorite cup of cake x

As Will shuts the door and locks it, the Force India driver removes his black leather jacket, hanging it carefully on a hook behind the door.

Will bounces on his heels. _This is actually happening._

Nico shifts his attention back to Ted, a smile splitting across his face. He stalks over to the bed, shedding his shirt along the way. 

Nico Hulkenberg stands before the couple, ruffled and sweaty after a night of dancing yet still perfectly put together, not a hair out of place. Ted can't believe the turn of events. He and Will have been fantasizing about bringing Nico into their bedroom for _ages_. Not that either of them actually thought it would happen. 

Now that he is here, in the flesh, Ted has no idea what to say or do. That is Will's thing, he is more vocal about desires and fantasies. Ted prefers to follow his lead. 

Though it was no surprise to Nico how much the two journalists fancied him. 

The air is charged with expectation. 

”Nico." Will breathes, panting softly, "I have--we have wanted this for a long time." 

Nico smiles. 

”Please, Nico. Please fuck the both of us. We have heard the rumors. We have seen how you fill out your trousers." Will begs, eyes hopeful and bright. “Please.” 

Nico's face falls, looking confused. 

Will's face falls. Oh god, have they got it wrong? 

Ted's face falls. Oh god, he's not going to fuck them. Noooo. 

”Well," Nico begins, and the couple in front of him look even more miserable, expecting to be let down. "I would but that's not really my cup of cake." 

Oh _god._ They really got it wrong. Nico is not interested in them at all. Ted meets Will's eyes, and he looks positively stricken. Oh shit. _Super shit._

”Don't look so sad, guys! I still want us to have fun!" 

Will is now very confused. Huh? 

_Wait._ Ted speaks up, “But you--" 

“No, I _am_ interested. But I won't fuck you. I'm a bottom. You will fuck me, both of you, yes?” Nico looks hopeful. 

Oh. _Ohhhh._

Nico laughs at the looks of surprise on each man's face. Had they really thought he wasn't interested? The Le Mans champion isn’t an idiot—He’s seen the way they look at him. Seen the way they stutter over words when interviewing him or gush about him when he watches their pieces later on YouTube. 

He knows. 

Nico watches with a smile as the two men look at each other, a wordless conversation he can somewhat follow, slight nods and smiles belaying years of companionship. 

“Okay.” 

***o***

_Oh my god._

Will Buxton, Darling of the American F1 Broadcasting Team is strewn on his back, gasping in air as Nico Hulkenberg, 2015 Le Mans LMP1 Champion and All Around Hot Guy is on top of him, surrounding his cock with snug heat, rocking back and forth with a slow, steady rhythm. 

_Oh my god._

Ted Kravitz, Pitlane Reporter for Sky Sports F1 and author of Ted’s Notebook is supporting his limp boneless body against the wall of their shared hotel room, warm hand around his cock, pulling gently as he gapes at the sight in front of him. 

_Oh my god._

Will doesn’t even believe this is actually happening. Nico wants him, wants both him and Ted. Above him, Nico sighs out a high-pitched breathy moan, body twisting in Will’s grip. 

”More! Guys, please. I am ready.” 

Ted moves away from the wall, walking on shaky legs over to the two men on the bed. Will’s on his back, knees hanging off the mattress, ass right on the edge. On top of him is sat Nico, grinding down onto the journalist’s hard cock, panting in pleasure. Ted uncaps the lube and coats his fingers liberally before pressing a calming hand to Nico’s back, stilling the writhing driver. 

”Shh, we will take care of you. Promise.” 

The older man presses Nico down into the waiting arms of his boyfriend. He feels disconnected from his body as his finger carefully and slowly pushes into Nico alongside Will’s cock. The driver moans loudly, surprising both journalists who expected him to be in pain. 

”Another. Please, I need more!” Nico whines, strong legs squeezing Will’s hips tightly, breath shallow and rapid. 

“Shh, babe, shh. Relax. Ted and I have got you,” Will breathes into the German’s ear, arms holding him more securely to his chest. 

Over Nico’s back, the couple’s eyes meet, softening as Will mouths a silent ‘I love you.’ Ted returns the gesture with a light squeeze of his boyfriend’s hand and a sweet smile. 

Nico squirms as Ted spreads his fingers apart, stretching and loosening the tight ring of muscle surrounding the two men. Nico opens easily (he must do this often, Ted thinks) and instantly he is swept up in his thoughts as he imagines watching two other men take Nico this way. Maybe his Force India teammate and a thick vibrator in Checo’s room after quali? 

Ted moves his fingers deeper, spreading wider. 

Or even (oh god) Nico’s Le Mans team, Nick and Earl on either side of the German, covered in winner’s champagne, fireproofs hastily pulled down just enough, Nico pushed up against the Porsche car in the garage— 

A desperate yelp breaks him out of his daydream as his fingers gently brush Nico’s sensitive prostate, the driver bucking back onto Will’s cock and Ted’s two fingers. 

”Please, oh please fuck me,” Nico literally babbles, shameless and frantic in his desire, “Ted, please, just do it.” 

Meeting Will’s eyes, Ted makes sure he sees acceptance before slowly removing his fingers from the squirming driver. Nico is shuddering around Will’s cock, and Will thrusts a few times languidly, enjoying the soft sighs from the German. Ted is lubing his red cock liberally, not wanting to hurt his friend. 

He lines himself up, takes a deep breath, and _pushes_. 

Ted moans, Nico almost unbearably tight but feeling so so good. 

Will gasps out a moan, Nico almost unbearably tight but feeling so so good. 

Nico wails, eyes scrunching up in pain as the two lovers stretch his hole. It feels unbearably tight, burning, too much, until Will adjusts himself as Ted pushes in, brushing Nico’s prostate, leaving the younger man gasping for air as the two men bottomed out, feeling so so good. 

_Oh my god._

Ted has never experienced this before. He has imagined it at length after the Drunk Christmas Eve Incident where he and Will, at home after a party at Rosberg’s and both plastered on an epic amount of Merlot, had confessed a few fantasies involving the other blond Nico in attendance that evening. 

He has never had a threesome before. Will had giggled at him, pulled him into a sloppy kiss, and promised him he’d make it happen, if Ted would trust him. 

Ted had trusted him, and the man he loves has delivered on his promise. _I love you, baby._

_They, Will Buxton and Ted Kravitz, are having a threesome with Nico fucking Hulkenberg!_

Ted collects himself enough to reach around Nico, gently taking his cock in hand. Nico moans and clenches around the couple painfully, before finally loosening and relaxing. Ted puts his free hand on Will’s waist with a soft squeeze, feeling an incredible need to be closer to his boyfriend, despite their cocks pressed together inside Nico. 

_Finally_. Will wraps his hands around Nico’s hips, lifting him up and rocking into him. Above Will, both men moan loudly, Ted’s fingers gripping firmly into his side. Will guides Nico up and Ted withdraws, pushing into Nico at the same time he seats himself in Will, both cocks impaling him. 

The sound Nico makes as he is filled is, Will thinks, one of the sexiest sounds he’s ever had the pleasure to hear. Together, they find an easy tempo, both thrusting inside Nico as the German whines between them. The tempo increases, both men sweating with the exertion, when Ted makes use of his hand gripping Nico and pulls, once, twice, three times. 

With a loud cry, Nico tenses up impossibly, each muscle in his body flexed and taught as his orgasm rips through him. Will wraps his arms around the driver, holding him through it. The clenching and quivering around the couple brings them both over simultaneously, groaning loudly as Nico sags on top of Will, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

***o***

Nico opens his eyes to see he is now on his back, a soft damp towel gently cleaning the sticky come from his body. He sighs, completely relaxed, boneless and sated. 

Nico has been fucked by two cocks before, but never this gently and with so much care and tenderness. He shivers despite feeling so warm inside. 

Of course, Will notices the goosebumps covering Nico’s body and covers him with the duvet, helping him to sit up. 

The journalist lifts a glass of cool water to Nico’s lips and admires the fit driver as he gulps down the refreshing water. Nico is disheveled, hair mussed up and going every which way. He is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, chest heaving and out of breath. 

Will inhales sharply in awe: _we did that_. 

For Nico, the rest of the night is a blur. Will and Ted help him wobble on shaky legs over to the shower, where they both gently wash him. Four hands and two warm towels dry him off as Nico smiles contently. 

As they snuggle into bed, Will and Ted curling up on either side with Nico in the middle, Ted shares a small smile with his boyfriend over the already asleep German. 

”I love you, Will.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! My first fic! I hope it made you smile.
> 
> I massively appreciate any advice, suggestions, criticism, or comments! Always trying to improve.
> 
> Also, thank you F1rabbit for your advice and support while I ranted about getting stuck :)


End file.
